


I am dying of sick and really like shen and zed

by VocConflagration



Category: League of Legends
Genre: M/M, Short, no actual romance just oof, sgodt fic, shed, shenxzed, shes, shwnxzsd, zedxshen, zen - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-14
Updated: 2018-12-14
Packaged: 2019-09-18 01:20:23
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 261
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16985415
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/VocConflagration/pseuds/VocConflagration
Summary: Short





	I am dying of sick and really like shen and zed

She peered form the corners of her green eyes, a small, pestering smile ghosting her unmasked features. Of course, annoying looks wasn’t enough to break the older male. Especially when his absolute rival stands before him, albeit relaxed, still a flash of deadly competition.

“Seriously, what the hell is up with you guys?”

Akali forces her entire body to lean towards Shens. It was the deal they made and Shen was desperately trying to get out of it. His face remained stiff and unmoving, but Akali could tell, he was panicking.

Zed runs an irritated hand through his white hair, letting out a sigh. Zed has been noticing this for a while now, and he doesn’t exactly know what is going on. It’s pissing him off. Zed always knows what is going on. Down to the finest detail. The entire truth laid out like a bed.

“You made your bed, Shen,” Akali with a smug tone starts, “Now why don’t you lie down?” 

Like a flashlight in the middle of fog, the idea came to the quiet male. Why doesn’t he just lie? Akali can’t persuade Zed that he isn’t telling the truth, plus what harm does this lie do? 

‘No’, Shen thinks, ‘I cannot do that, that is not fair.’ Akali did win the bet. It’s not like Zed will actually care either. Or at least Shen hopes. Just in case, he whispers a pray under his breath.

Pacing and glaring comes to a fault when Shen opens his mouth. 

“I am in love with you Zed.” 

“What the fuck.”

**Author's Note:**

> Should I make this longer lemme know in the comment section. Thanks smash like and subscribe


End file.
